storm
by kim sang hyun
Summary: sasuke merasa hinata tidak pernah mencintainya sampai sasuke memutuskannya, benarkah itu? a sasuhina fanfic, Twoshoot, warning inside.
1. Storm

Songfic : storm-super junior

Pair : SasuHina.

Author : Kirara Amakusa/Kim Sang Hyun.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimotto, _Storm_ punya Super Junior, dan SuJu milik ELF ^^.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Length :1/2, Twoshoot.

Rate : K+.

Warn : AU, Sasuke Pov(dibagian awal author pov), (mungkin)OoC,Miss Typo, udah dicoba untuk sesuai EYD.

(NB: lirik lagu di italic).

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

_**STORM**_

_Stop talking!._

_Before you even opened your mouth._

_I hate my self for knowing everything._

"Sasuke-kun,".

"Maaf Hinata, aku masih ada urusan nanti saja ya.".

'Maaf Hinata, aku belum siap kehilanganmu,' batin Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke barusan.

.

.

_I wan to lie._

_And run away but your two eyes just say goodbye._

Aku tau kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, kau ingin menyatakan cinta pada Si Baka Dobe itu, kan?. Tetapi aku belum bias putus darimu. Aku tau, kau tidak punya perasaan padaku, tidak pernah memandangku dengan cinta. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagimu hime. Tetapi inilah diriku, aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dengan caraku yang seperti ini, selama hampir setahun ini tidakkah kau bisa merasakan cintaku?.

.

.

_Finally I set my heart to leave._

_And it came to me like a harsh storm._

_It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain._

Sasuke pov.

Hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, seperti yang dia inginkan, aku akan melepaskannya dan pergi dari kehidupannya, aku tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu bagi Hinata, biarlah aku mencintainya dari jauh, itu akan sama, walau dia tetap jadi kekasihku, hatinya bukan milikku dan tak akan pernah jadi milikku.

.

.

_Because it was more painful than a fate shattered like glass._

_At this end of this walk, ilet you go, but you would'nt know._

"Hinata," aku menghampirinya yang sedang menunggu di depan café dekat rumahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," dia tersenyum dengan manisya, ah, sanggupkah aku melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan tidak akan lama."

"Ya, bicaralah Sasuke-kun."

"Aku ingin… kita putus!" akhirnya kuucapkan juga walau sebenarnya aku belum rela dan tidak akan pernah rela.

"A-apa?" dia bertanya dengan wajah yang terkejut, bolehkan aku sedikit berharap?.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini Hinata, pergilah, kau bebas mengejar cintamu." Lalu aku pergi tanpa memberikannya waktu untuk menjelaskan, hatiku sudah terlalu sakit, aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh dimatanya karena wajah sedih ini.

.

.

_Stop crying._

_Before I get wet with your tears._

_I hate myself for knowing everything._

Aku berlari didepan café, kulihat Hinataku menangis, tidak, air matanya terlalu berharga jika hanya untukmnangisiku, seharusnya dia senangn dia telah lepas dari iblis sepertiku. Aku tidak mengerti Hinata. Jangan buat seolah aku berharga dihatimu, aku sudah tau segalanya.

.

_._

_I tried to lie_

_And avoid it, but your two eyes just say goodbye._

_I was sick with love._

_The meaning of these tears trickling to my dried lips._

_You'll never know._

_Don't try hard too get far away._

_My body has already broken into pieces._

_Just like you wanted._

_I can't go astep closer to you._

Sungguh aku ingin memeluknya saat ini, merengkuhnya, menghapus airmatanya, tapi, au sudah tidak bisa dekat lagi denganmu, itu akan menyakiti kita berdua Hinata, maafkan aku, dan aku menyayangimu.

.

.

.

TBC/FIN.

AN:: ini songfic pertama kira berdasarkan lagu Super Junior di album ke-lima mereka, , ada yang tau gak ya dengan lagu ini. Dan fic ini lagi-lagi SasuHina, semoga gak bosan, karena SasuHina ini adalah OTP kira, dan ini masih TBC dan gomen pendek, anggap aja Prolog, karena kalu disatuin gak songfic lagi, karena ceritanya berbeda jauh.

Di chap depan dilihat dari sudut pandang Hinata, itu semua menjelaskan perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya, walau bukan songfic, tapi ceritanya berdasarkan lagu suju juga(soalnya kira ELF akut), judulnya Angel.

Kira terima bash, flame dan lainnya, asal jangan ngebash chara, lagu, apa lagi Super Junior.

Review please ^^


	2. Angel

Angel

Pair : SasuHina.

Author : Kirara Amakusa/Kim Sang Hyun.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimotto, Angel punya Super Junior, dan SuJu milik ELF ^^.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, dan Fluff.

Length :2/2, Twoshoot.

Rate : K+.

Warn : AU, Hinata Pov, (mungkin)OoC,Miss Typo, udah dicoba untuk sesuai EYD, Fluff.

(NB: fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior-Angel).

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

.

Hinata pov.

Terkadang aku berfikir hidup ini begitu tidak adil, disaat aku menyukai seseorang, ternyata orang tersebut menyukai sahabatku sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki itu adalah cinta pertamaku, aku sangat menyukainya, senyumnya yang cerah, semangat hidupnya yang seolah tak pernah mempunyai masalah sedikitpun. Walau aku sudah tidak bisa dekat dengannya lagi setelah dia jadian dengan Sakura, sahabatku dan aku menyayangi mereka berdua, lebih baik aku memendam rasa itu. Tetapi itu semua sudah berlalu karena aku sudah punya Sasuke, dia adalah salah satu anak yang populer di sekolah, entah karena apa dia menyatakan cinta padaku, dan aku menerimanya karena sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi mengharapkan naruto. Aku semakin menyayanginya, dia pemuda yang baik, walau Neji-kakakku- bilang dia itu iblis, tetapi dimataku dia tetap malaikat. Malaikat tak bersayap milikku, berkat dia aku mulai mempercayai tuhan itu adil.

Tetapi belakangan ini dia berubah, padahal dalam setahun hubungan kami, kami tidak pernah bertengkar, hubungan kami baik-baik saja, lalu apa yang membuat dia berubah?, apa dia sudah punya kekasih yang lain?, tidak, tidak mungkin, itu pasti bohong, jika pun iya, aku tidak mau mendengarnya, itu terlalu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke mengajakku kencan. Ah, senangnya, itu berarti hubungan kami ini sedang baik-baik sajakain?. Aku harus memilih akan memakai baju apa.

Hinata pov end.

Setelah puas memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan, Hinata langsung melesat ke café yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Belum datang ya?" gumamnya dan Hinata memutuskan menunggu Sasuke didepan café, sepertinya Hinata sangat merindukan Sasukenya.

"Hinata," panggil seseorang dan Hinatapun menoleh kearahnnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," jantung Hinata berdetak keras pipinya memanas, beginikah rasanya jika merindukan orang yang kau sayangi, jujur Hinata begitu merindukan Sasuke, itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang sepertinya menjauhi Hinata, setiap Hinata akan mengajak pergi Sasuke selalu menyatakan kalau dirinya sibuk.

Lalu setelah mereka duduk dan memesan makanan, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan ini tidak akan lama"

"Ya, bicaralah Sasuke-kun."

"Aku ingin kita putus."

"A-apa?'" Hinata kaget, 'tidak mungkin,' batinnya

"Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini Hinata, pergilah, kau bebas mengejar cintamu." Dan Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang diam mematung, Hinata masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

'Apa maksudnya? Cintaku? Apa Sasuke merasa kalau aku selingkuh? Itu tidak mungkin. kan?,' Hinata tak habis fikir, apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke seperti ini.

"Hiks," isakkan itu keluar, Hinata tidak dapat menahan tangisnya, tanpa mempedulikan pengunjung café yang mulai melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya, Hinata sungguh tidak tau apa kesalahannya, selingkuh? Itu tidak mungkin, bahkan Hinata tidak merasa dekat dengan pemuda manapun, lagipula dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan merasa beruntung menjadi kekasihnya, walau kakaknya tidak menyetujui, tak mengurangi rasa sayang Hinata pada Sasuke. 'aku harus meminta penjelasan, dimana salahku aku harus tau,' tekad Hinata.

.

.

.

Angel SasuHina

-Author's Pov-

Berhari-hari setelah Sasuke memutuskan Hinata, Hinata begitu terpuruk, hatinya sedih, bagaimana rasanya orang yang sangat kau sayangi memutuskanmu begitu saja?, itulah yang Hinata rasakan.

Bohong jika ia tidak menyayangi Sasuke yang begitu baik padanya. Entah kenapa Hinata hanya tidak bisa untuk bermanja seperti gadis lainnya, ada sedikit rasa malu, memikirkannya saja bisa membuat pipinya memanas.

-SasuHina-

Hari ini, seperti biasa Hinata berangkat sekolah, meski badannya sedikit panas, dia tidak mempedulikannya, entahlah, tapi berdiam diri di kamar membuatnya semakin memikirkan Sasuke. Hinata berjalan sedikit pelan memasuki area sekolahnya, jalannya yang memang pelan semakin pelan saja. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pucat pasi seperti itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hinata, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata.

-SasuHina-

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, Sasuke segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari kelas. Sasuke tak habis fikir dengan Hinata yang keras kepala itu, kalau sakit kenapa harus memaksakan diri?.

.

.

.

"HINATA!" Sasuke segera berlari mendekati Hinata mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan, sedikit kaget ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata yang panas. Sasuke segera memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobilnya dan membawanya menuju rumahnya, takut jika membawa Hinata pulang lalu hiashi dan neji mengira Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata, lalu dirinya dijadikan sate padang dan dibagikan pada tetangga? Hiii Sasuke tak dapat membayangkannya. Di jepang ada sate padangkah?-lupakan.

-SasuHina-

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya -atau pingsannya, begitu membuka mata yang dilihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih, putih? Perasaannya saja atau memang sekarang rumahnya sudah direnovasi. Dia bangkit dari kasur yang bersprei biru dongker itu.

Kriiett

"Sudah bangun?" suara bass yang begitu Hinata rindukan itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" dada Hinata terasa sangat sesak, mata beningnya mulai mengeluarkan air.

"Hinata? Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?" Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan raut cemas.

"Kenapa?" Hinata berkata lirih, suaranya seperti tertahan ditenggorokkan.

"Kenapa apanya?" Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjangnya, menangkup pipi Hinata dan menghapus air mata Hinata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipi tembamnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa memutuskanku? Apa aku berbuat salah pada Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan, Hinata tidak berbuat salah,aku hanya berfikir jika selama ini Hinata terpaksa berpacaran denganku," Hinata menggeleng cepat mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak seperti itu," sangkalnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak bahagia saat bersamaku," Sasuke sedikit sedih ketika mengatakannya.

"Sasuke-kun menyimpulkannya sendiri, aku bahagia kok," Sasuke senang mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang seperti mempertahankannya, tapi dia masih mau mendengar satu kalimat lagi.

Angel2-SasuHina

"Kau terlihat tidak mencintaiku," Sasuke membuat mimik terluka ketika mengatakannya, Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"A-aku menyayangi Sasuke-kun." Hinata merasa sangat malu mengatakannya.

"Tidak mencintaiku kan?"

"A-aku, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun," Hinata langsung menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke setelah mengatakannya, mencengkram kuat dada kaos biru tua yang dipakai Sasuke, dia benar-benar malu mengatakannya, entah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Sasuke menyeringai senang, benarkah yang dihadapannya ini Hinata? Mengapa terlihat begitu imut?. Sasuke membalas memeluk Hinata, hangat badan Hinata yang demam membaur dengan kulitnya yang dingin, mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dan menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari rambutnya. Tak berapa lama Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka.

"Tapi kita sudah putus..." suara Sasuke terdengar putus asa. Wajah Hinata yang tadinya merona kini memperlihatkan wajah seperti mau nangis-lagi. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku bercanda," hiburnya kembali menenggelamkan kepala Hinata ke dadanya, Hinata memukul dada Sasuke sebagai balasan, sedikit tidak menyangka malaikat kesayangannya ternyata punya sifat yang sedikit devil. Hinata sedikit lega, malaikatnya tidak jadi diambil orang. Dan yang terpenting Sasuke sudah mengetahui perasaannya.

.

.

.

END

Omake.

.

.

"Makan dulu hime," Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bubur.

"Aku suapi ya," Sasuke meminta.

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk. Bukannya menyuapi Hinata, Sasuke malah menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutnya sendiri, lalu sebelah tangannya menarik tengkuk Hinata.

"A-apa-" tanpa sempat protes, Sasuke langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, lalu mendorong bubur tadi ke mulut Hinata. Hinata menelan buburnya dengan susah payah, ya ampun, entah bagaimana bentuk wajahnya sekarang.

"Oishi desu." seru Hinata senang. Hinata? Bukan, itu bukan Hinata, sejak kapan suaranya berubah manly? Tentu saja itu suara Sasuke, ck, siapa yang makan, siapa yang bilang enak. Dan satu lagi yang sudah Hinata ketahui dari malaikat sempurnanya ini, selain sedikit jahil, ternyata dia juga sedikit -sangat- mesum.

Owari.

.

.

.

.

_You're my everything my love._

_Naegen neomani beoyeoh._

_Jakku naega saenggangna onjena naneun useolso isseo._

Kau segalanya bagiku, my love.

Aku hanya melihatmu.

Aku hanya memikirkanmu

Itu akan selalu membuatku tersenyum.

_You're my everything my heart._

_Neoneun naege isseo._

_Cheonsaboda deo areumdawo._

_Neo hanamaneul saranghalgoya._

Kau segalanya bagiku, my heart.

Kau sudah menjeratku.

Kau lebih indah dari sang malaikat.

Aku hanya akan mencintaimu.

Angel-Super Junior

(bagian Donghae, Kyuhyun n Ryeowook)

A/N :: ini adalah lanjutan dari songfict : Storm yang lagunya diambil dari album .lagu Angel ini juga lagu Super Junior. Ini bukan songfict hanya saja cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Kalian bisa dengarkan bersama lagu Angel-nya Suju atau Angel-nya EXO, entahlah, kira juga tergila-gila sama lagu EXO yang berjudul sama. Kira juga gat au Angel dari album Suju yang mana, tapi yang pasti ini adalah soundtrack sebuah film yang sangat keren.  
di fict ini kira ngerasa mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Hinata- sangat OoC, semoga kalian bisa suka. Kira terima kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun, please, kira mohon jangan bash n flame SasuHina, Suju, Exo, atau chara lainnya disini.

Review please ^^


End file.
